Disco Zombie
For other uses, see Disco Zombie (disambiguation). Disco Zombie is a zombie that is a boss in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 and Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville, armed with a rapid-shooting recorder and a high-damage whirlwind attack. His attacks are named Disco Stick and Disco Whirlwind. He can also bite plants when Disco Whirlwind is reloading. Overview The Disco Zombie appears only in boss waves when the Zomboss Slot Machine lands on the face of a Disco Zombie. Then, a Disco Zombie appears in the wave. During a Super Disco Wave, Backup Dancers will appear often, replacing Browncoat zombies (along with customized Imps in Garden Warfare 2). It can also appear in the Backyard Battleground in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, when you trigger the alarms. Abilities *Disco Stick: Shoots rapidly from his recorder-like machine gun. It has 15 bullets, with each bullet dealing 4 damage. *Disco Whirlwind: Uses a disco ball to spin around rapidly to hit plants nearby, dealing 35 damage. It activates when he approaches an enemy and this also deals knockback. After that, he will be stunned for 5 seconds. *Disco Jump: uses his disco ball as a helicopter to reach higher places. *Disco Crunch: bites a Plant when approaching, but only if Disco Whirlwind is reloading. Health *Easy: 1200 HP *Normal: 1800 HP *Hard: 2400 HP *CRAAAAAZY: 3000 HP Audio Strategies This boss can be very easy to deal with. When he uses Disco Stick at a distance, find a place to hide or tank the shots with Citron's Peel Shield. Always move away because if he gets too close he will unleash Disco Whirlwind and become invincible for a period of time while also being able to vanquish the plants quickly. When he finishes the attack, he will be left stunned for 5 seconds, giving the perfect chance for plants like Peashooter, Sunflower and Kernel Corn to unleash their deadliest abilities. The best plant in overall to counter this boss with, is Citron, as he takes no knock-back damage at all when in Ball form, therefore allowing a Citron player to use the Ball form in order to let him waste his Disco Whirlwind attack. The worst plant to take him on with is Chomper because, when you get too close, his disco whirlwind will activate, doing massive damage to you. As for your abilities, Spikeweeds do not work him, hence him being a boss. Also you cannot swallow him, because he is a boss, but you can still use Burrow to escape from him or heal a tiny bit of health. Balancing changes Trials of Gnomus DLC * Super Disco Wave Cutscene: (Garden Warfare) When the slots land on three Disco Zombies, an animation will show with spotlight turning on in a dark room. Then, the disco ball appears from the floor, and Disco Zombie unearths himself. He then summons four Backup Dancers and gets out of the hole. Then he kicks the stone near the hole and whirls in dance. The recorder then comes out of the hole and Disco Zombie grabs it. The cutscene ends and the boss fight begins. During a Super Disco wave, Backup Dancers will appear often, replacing Browncoat Zombies (in Garden Warfare 2, there are also customized Imps). Elite Wave (Battle for Neighborville) This one proves to be easier than other elite bosses in Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville. At first, he seems like any other Disco Zombie, but every time a quarter of his health is gone, he will start spinning, making him invincible. You will have to lure him to a gramophone. Upon getting near the gramophone, he will stop spinning. Making him attackable again. The players only have 10 minutes to defeat him. Not doing so will result in a game over. Gallery images (8).jpg|A Disco Zombie using his spin ability to beat a Sunflower images (47).jpg|The Disco Zombie in the Super Disco Zombie Wave descarga (42).jpg|Disco Zombie in the first gameplay Superbus.png|Disco Zombie on a bus with Super Brainz and Imp, confirming his appearance in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 GW2 Figure Set 3.png|A Disco Zombie figure with a Gatling Bot, Peashooter, and a Gloom-shroom-like Toxic Gloom-shroom figure Disco Zombie GW2 Boss Icon.png|His icon in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 maxresdefault (3).jpg|Elite Disco Zombie splash screen in Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville Videos PVZ Garden Warfare Super Disco Boss Fight|Full Super Disco Wave Trivia *He is based on the new Dancing Zombie from Plants vs. Zombies. **However, he has a different name and has a recorder. *He was going to be a playable character but it was scrapped for unknown reasons. *He is the only boss zombie that is affected by the Flag Zombie. *His rapid attack can be stopped by the Chomper's Goop ability in the first Garden Warfare. **However, in Garden Warfare 2, he will no longer cancel his attack, and he will shoot while gooped. *When the Disco Zombie jumps, he strikes a dancing pose and stays in this pose until he reaches the ground. *If a player attempts to Chomp the Disco Zombie in Garden Warfare 2, either using Burrow, or the regular swallow, while he is shooting his recorder, he will continue to shoot while he is playing his animation, and almost every shot will hit you. *He appears to randomly use Zombie Hurt, an attack that most Browncoat Zombies use, after firing his Disco Stick. However, he will use it whether an enemy is close to him or not, and if the player is close enough that they would regularly be damaged by Zombie Hurt, they will notice that it does not appear to do any damage. This is only done if Disco Whirlwind is reloading. *If Disco Zombie is killed by an explosive, such as the Chili Bean Bomb, instead of playing his death animation, his body will fly up into the air. **When he does this, you can see that his recorder staff follows his body into the air, instead of disappearing like it usually does. But it is not in his hand, instead it is hovering a few feet away in the air, rapidly jerking back and forth. This is most likely a glitch. *When the Disco Zombie uses his disco ball jump ability, a unique sound can be heard. **Surprisingly, the Disco Zombie often does not reach the spot that he is trying to get to when he uses his disco ball jump ability. *He cannot be damaged while spinning, so it is recommended to stay away from him while he is using his whirlwind attack. *In the quest "Impsomnia", when the Disco Chomper boss comes out, the Disco Zombie's music can be heard. *The Chomper can use Burrow to stop the Whirlwind attack. **However, in Garden Warfare 2, using Burrow on the Disco Zombie will not stop his Disco Whirlwind, as he will continue spinning after he gets out of the Chomper's mouth. ru:Зомби-танцор Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 zombies Category:Bosses Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare bosses Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 bosses Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville bosses Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare